Milkshakes on Saturday Afternoons
by Echo Fortissimo
Summary: In an Alternate Universe, Kagome works as a waitress at Little Betty's Diner along with Sango, Miroku, Ayame, and the rest of the gang. However, when Kagome is introduced to her boss's younger half-brother...things don't go as planned.
1. Chapter 1

_Milkshakes on Saturday Afternoons_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha, nor do I own the following songs. ****Please review!!!!**

**Inspirations (listen while you read)**

"Sherry" by The 4 Seasons

"Splish Splash" by Bobby Darin

"Jailhouse Rock" by Elvis

Chapter 1: Roller-skates and Broken Dishes

A puddle of filth clouded the diner's coral and java colored tiles, as a lone employee scrubbed vigorously on all fours while "Sherry" by The 4 Seasons played brightly out of the jukebox in the corner. Her inky black hair sat upon her head in a disheveled bun and sweat dripped from her brow.

It had been a summer of extreme heat and new responsibilities. That was the same summer that 16 year old Kagome, the official name of the previously mentioned waitress, had become eligible to work in the town's diner. Accepting the job that was offered to her, instantly, she really had no room for complaints. Though the extensive hours could sometimes feel unbearable and the labor merciless, but overall Kagome felt at home simply being in Little Betty's Diner.

Though adapting to the bitter and unpleasant personality of her new boss had been an obstacle at first, making friends had never been an issue for Kagome and her upbeat, energetic self. It had only been her third day working in the diner that she was assigned dish washing duty due to shortness of staff…

**Flashback**

_'oh shit! oh shit!' _Kagome panicked as she kicked fragments of another broken dish under the sink. Bubbles overflowed at a violent rate and soon a flood of dirty water collected under Kagome's feet. _'What did I get myself into? Hell, I don't even wash my own dishes at home'_.

"You know...it's easier if you just brush them under the rug," a chuckling voice stated from the kitchen doors.

Another dish dropped from Kagome's frigid hands while she turned ever-so-slowly towards the mysterious voice. With guilty, frightened eyes Kagome observed as a woman about the age of 19 strutted towards her and the mess she had created.

"You can speak English right?" the unfamiliar girl joked as she nudged Kagome's fragile shoulder with her fist.

Kagome let out a chain of nervous, dry giggles.

"Hey, lighten up kid…I was just joking around," the girl said while she eyed Kagome with a concerned wonder in her eyes. "The name's Sango. I take it you're the fresh meat that Sesshomaru convinced to work in this lovely dump," she stuck out her hand and firmly grasped Kagome's own soapy hand.

Sango's dark auburn hair was pulled up into a high ponytail that rested contently on top of her head. It wasn't that her face gave away her mature age, for it was decorated with light pink eye shadow and magenta eyeliner with only a clear gloss to coat her plump lips, but really her figure. Sango appeared a couple inches taller than Kagome, despite the fact both were wearing their robin's egg blue roller-skates, and Kagome couldn't help but notice Sango's curvy, slim body filled out her uniform quite well. Unconsciously Kagome looked down at her own lean figure disappointed when it wasn't as womanly and full.

Finally, A comfortable smile slowly spread itself across Kagome's rosy lips. "Heh, you can call me Kagome. And if I didn't need the money so bad, I'd gather my belongings and sprint like hell," Kagome confided in Sango. "I really don't recall ever agreeing to this kind of labor…"

"At least you haven't been working here for three very slow years. Let me tell ya, the constant sound of fifties music can really get to your head when you've been working eight hours straight," Sango warned in a grim tone. "It's nice to see a new face around here, Kagome. I can already tell we're gonna be great friends!"

Sango greeted Kagome with a warm chuckle while she picked up the recent cracked dish Kagome had mindlessly dropped. "Why don't I show you around? Ya know, so you can get to know the rest of us here at the diner!" As if Kagome had a choice… Sango gripped Kagome's wrist securely and led her through the Kitchen's large off-white doors.

"Hey pervert! Get over here and introduce yourself to my new friend. And behave yourself or I'll adorn your nasty head with another bump," Sango warned abusively to the boy wiping down the bar's counter.

"Oh Sango, how you pain me so," whined the older boy with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. He walked forward to examine the new beauty that accompanied his precious Sango. "Ahem," he cleared his throat in what was supposed to be a seductive manner, "I'm Miroku, I do all of the cooking around here. And what might you're name be, earthly angel?"

Miroku's unusual violet eyes intimidated Kagome, as well as his smooth, masculine voice. His sleek black hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail at the nape of his neck and his face showed no signs of stubble as it were freshly shaven and baby-butt soft. Kagome hadn't been around many guys in her lifetime, but it wasn't difficult to tell that this guy was definitely coming on to her and that wasn't a pleasant thought.

"Um oh well… I-," Kagome's weak voice stumbled while Miroku twirled a loose strand of her ebony hair around his finger. "My name's Kagome," she said while cautiously backing up into a safer area.

"Ah. My dear Kagome, what a delightful name for such a dainty broad," Miroku winked at her discreetly. "Would you please do the honor of bearing my children, my beautiful Ka-" Miroku had barely spit out her name before Sango, with darkness shadowing her eyes, clobbered Miroku on the skull. All the while a petrified Kagome watched from afar as her new friend heaved Miroku's unconscious body over her shoulder and back into the Kitchen's flapping doors.

Alone at last, Kagome wandered over to the bar with its glittered, java stools and recently waxed countertop. Kagome let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding in and leaned her elbows on the counter, closing her eyes and humming along to Elvis', "Jailhouse Rock", that boomed throughout the empty diner. A content grin played on her lips as she spun her stool round and round along with the music.

"Hey! That looks like fun," two sugary, sweet voices yelled in unison over the genius of Elvis' music.

Kagome cracked open her eyes and watched as two girls skated towards her in uniforms similar to her own. Both wearing friend smiles on their faces, the eldest of the two decided to speak out first.

"Hmmm, I don't recall seeing you around here before so that must make you the new girl," the older girl observed. Just as Kagome reached her hand towards the stranger, a shriek arose from the kitchen following the sound of pots and pans banging.

They turned their attention back towards each other giggling. "I take it you've already been introduced to Sango and Miroku. They love each other…I just don't think they realize it yet," spoke the shorter girl.

Kagome feeling the need to say something shook both girls' hands, introducing herself as the new waitress Sesshomaru had hired. When and excited gasp came from the younger of the two, the other shook her head in embarrassment.

"We apologize for not introducing ourselves before. My name is Ayame and this here is Rin. Actually you two look to be about the same age, perhaps you've met before. I've been working here along with Sango and Miroku for about 3 years, well at least since this place opened up. And well, as you can see little Rin hasn't had much more experience as you," she spoke while poking Rin in the shoulder.

A darling smile replaced itself on Ayame's face as she directed her attention to the large cerise doors that served as an entrance to the diner, when a broad shouldered man walked towards the group of girls.

Kagome gazed enviously as Ayame was swept off her feet and into the man's arms while they kissed passionately, oblivious to the others watching while the lovers laughed to themselves.

"Her boyfriend…" Rin whispered excitedly as she sat down next to Kagome. "Kouga works as a cook here along with Miroku."

While the two girls watched dazed by the love shared between Ayame and her boyfriend, the kitchen doors swung open followed by an unusually calm Sango and a badly beaten Miroku.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Sango stated in a composed voice, "Miroku had a bad accident in the Kitchen." The group's attention was then directed towards Miroku who was sporting a fashionably bandaged head and black eye. Giggles suddenly erupted as Miroku and Sango sat down at the bar.

"Well I'm happy to see that you've met the rest of the crew, Kagome! We're like a little dysfunctional family, this diner. Haha they don't bite…well except maybe Kouga, but he's another story," Sango teased earning a sharp glare from Kouga that she instantly brushed off.

"Welcome to the family, Kagome!" they all shouted in unison while parading around the diner's spacious eating area.

**End of Flashback**

Kagome looked up from the soapy scum covering the floor and wrung the dripping towel out in the bucket. Two weeks had passed since she met her "diner family" and things had been looking up for her. Even her boss, Sesshomaru, had been cutting her some slack and let her take off work earlier every now and then. Craning her neck to look at the large clock that hung above the boxy, emerald jukebox she clumsily dropped her towel back into the bucket when she realized the time.

_'Oh gods! How could I have not realized the time going by?' _Kagome shot up onto her skates, grabbed her coat and dashed for the door colliding into the poor soul that decided to walk into the diner just at that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

_Milkshakes on Saturday Afternoons_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha, nor the following songs. ****Reviews are much needed!**

I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter and encouraged me to continue this story! I'm always open to new ideas, so if you have one please don't hesitate to suggest it!!!! 

**Inspirations (listen while you read)**

"The girl can't help it" – Little Richard

"Shout" – Isley Brothers

"Great Balls of Fire" –Jerry Lee Lewis

"Please don't touch" –Johnny Kidd & The Pirates

Chapter 2: Two Imposters

At approximately 5:26 a.m. an uproarious chain of swears emitting from Little Betty's Diner was reported to be faintly heard all the way from Looneyville, Texas.

Two tangled, distressed bodies lie in the entrance of Little Betty's Diner sore from gravity's advantage. Though both were conscious, the previous incident replayed relentlessly in each of their minds, thus preventing the two startled bodies from rising. They remained that way for another twenty seconds until…

"Get the hell off of me, wench," a crude voice interrupted Kagome's thoughts. The peculiar man pried the waitress from his body and shoved her aside.

"Oh god. I'm- oh dammit- I am so sorry," Kagome sputtered while eyeing the clock timidly. She crawled uneasily over to the victim of the collision, only to be pushed back by his muscular arm.

"Stay away from me, wench! You already broke my nose," the man whined immaturely. However, this only annoyed Kagome further while he persisted to call her "wench" instead of her given name. Perturbed by the childish man, she muttered insults under her breath.

Soft, delicate ears faintly picked up Kagome's angry babble and a frustrated expression clouded the man's face. "Speak up, wench, I can't hear you."

A vein popped out on Kagome's usually smooth forehead and she grabbed the man's white, shirt collar furiously. "I said, you arrogant asshole, my name is Kagome. Ka-go-me," she stated callously while her voice projected throughout the diner.

Taken aback slightly by the infuriated woman's reaction, he watched wide eyed as Kagome fearfully crawled away, mumbling something along the lines of "Please don't fire me. I'm sorry…" while she avoided his stare. _'This girl is absolutely mad!'_

_'She must think I'm Sesshomaru.' _He decided as collected his strength and sprung to his feet, taking a pen from his pocket and a lone napkin from the bar's counter. "What's your name again, wench?" the man asked with a toothy grin. _'This could be amusing'_

Kagome, agitated by the stranger's cocky attitude, couldn't help herself while she glided over to the man and she pounded down a fist on the glossy counter. "It's Kagome, Kagome Higurashi," she eyed the pen as he wrote down her name on the napkin and placed the folded note in his pocket. "And are you the notorious Sesshomaru, who cowardly rules this diner from his office?" Kagome continued in a juvenile tone.

Hearing Kagome verbally accuse him of being Sesshomaru made the man feel unusually sick, therefore he decided that he'd end this little game. "Actually, wench, my name is Inuyasha and I've come to collect the money. So if you'll please step aside, little girl." Inuyasha strutted arrogantly past Kagome and to the cash register, ignoring the confused teen's grunts of protest.

Suddenly aware of Inuyasha's intention she threw her fragile body in front of the cash register fending off the intruder. Looking at him through squinted eyes, Kagome was finally able to fully observe Inuyasha. His sleek, silver hair was tied back in a loose pony tail, while strands of hair framed his face as an effect of the collision. Sitting comfortably on top of Inuyasha's head, two furry triangles twitched sensitively when a gust of cool air blew past them. Though he appeared to be demonic, she noted that his clothing was that of an average human as he wore a white polo shirt and a pair of clean jeans. When she had looked him up and down, piercing golden eyes bored holes in Kagome's own and forced her to look away blushing. Finding her confidence once again, Kagome spoke up:

"I'll call the cops if you don't leave this instant. I've already seen your face and I won't hesitate to inform them of your burglary attempt," Kagome said proudly as she puffed her chest out in a pathetic attempt to appear forceful.

In reality a situation in where you're threatened with the police wouldn't appear humorous…that is if you were anybody else but Inuyasha.

To be truthful Inuyasha did not want to truly _offend_ the obviously proud young girl before him, but the situation itself was just too ridiculous to be looked past. Kagome fell back into the counter as she suspiciously eyed the delighted Inuyasha roar with laughter. Getting a little offended by his obvious rudeness, the dainty waitress crossed her arms and pouted while she waited for Inuyasha to calm down.

Reaching a clawed hand towards Kagome's shoulder, Inuyasha fought to clutch onto her when she tried to pull away. With tear-filled and elated eyes, Inuyasha looked once again at Kagome trying to stifle his outbursts of laughter.

"You stupid wench, I'm his brother. I hope you realize I can have you fired for what you tried to pull just now." Kagome shriveled under Inuyasha's hand and inwardly cursed her tainted luck for insulting her manager's own blood!

"Half-brother," a monotone voice said from the doorway.

Instinctively, Inuyasha and Kagome split apart as if the other was diseased. A man of about 23 leaned against the cerise doors' frame in a casual and bored manner. Kagome couldn't recall ever seeing him before, but decided against interrogating the already intimidating looking man.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha greeted the tall man grimly. Opening the cash register swiftly, Inuyasha gathered up the money and handed it to the eerily patient Sesshomaru.

"He's only my half-brother, Kagome, so don't be intimidated by the weakling. And until Inuyasha turns 20 he's under my care," Sesshomaru reminded the two before he exited into the darkness of his office. Kagome gave Inuyasha a questioning look, but he shrugged it off saying it was "family matters".

Once again Kagome was hit with the reality that she was now 45 minutes late, when she looked down at Inuyasha's silver watcher. _'Oh Souta…'_

Inuyasha began to open the door to freedom, before he took one guilty glance at the distressed girl standing beside the cash register. _'That wench had been in such a hurry… I'm sure I made her late.' _ Deciding at last that he would be civil, Inuyasha opened the door slightly and turned towards Kagome. "Hey wench, I know it was your fault in the first place, but you look stupid just standing there. Do you want me to give you a ride home?"

The petite waitress looked incredulously at Inuyasha, before nodding her head ever so slightly. She threw her robin's egg blue skate over her shoulder and trumped out of the diner, unhappy about being in Inuyasha's presence longer than needed. Once in the parking lot, her silver-haired nemesis led her towards a sharp-looking, red sports car.

"This is yours?" Kagome asked uncomfortably before he finally nudged her into the car. She traced the leather seats with her long index finger before she began to toy with the door's lock. However, like a child being denied an ice cream cone, Inuyasha gripped onto Kagome's wandering hands and gave her a dirty look. (a/n: that sounded a lot worse than it had to…)

"Don't get used to it, okay? Just tell me when to turn and I'll make this ride as quick as possible," Inuyasha warned fervently as he released her aching fingers.

As promised, the car ride was a quick and silent one, relieving both Inuyasha and Kagome when she asked him to stop. Instantly fleeting from her seat once the sports car halted, Kagome shyly thanked Inuyasha and turned toward the massive iron Gate that guarded the large brink house. Getting the hint that Kagome wanted him to leave Inuyasha sped off onto another street before leaving for his own home.

An exasperated sigh escaped Kagome's cherry red lips, while she bent over to tie her roller-skates back on her feet. _'What did I do now?'_ Kagome craned her neck to observe her surroundings before looking back at the beautiful, brick house. Its lush garden of yellows and pinks and large oak trees appealed to Kagome in a way that only seemed fit for dreaming.

However, what she forgot to mention to Inuyasha was that she was on the brink of loosing her own apartment that she shared with her mother and younger brother. Fortunately, the apartment complex was within a mile's distance and she had recently developed the ability to skate quickly. _'But was this really worth impressing Inuyasha?' _ Kagome shook her head quickly and let the thought briskly evaporate from her mind. With one last look at her supposed "house", Kagome impulsively passed through the lovely neighborhood.

Once Inuyasha had pulled into his driveway and parked his car, his hand went instinctively towards his pocket to find the phone his girlfriend had no doubt been texting constantly. Instead a crumpled napkin plummeted into his palm and he glanced at the name written on it. "_Kagome Higurashi__," _it read, "who are you?"

To the human eye one could not tell what Inuyasha was feeling, for he currently wore a mask much like his brother's…yet if one looked very, very close they might be able to see that slight flicker in Inuyasha's amber eyes that spoke of his wonder for that unlikely girl.


	3. Chapter 3

_Milkshakes on Saturday Afternoons_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Inuyasha, nor do I own the following songs/movies. ****Reviews are appreciated ******

Eeek, I apologize for the wait!! Thank you for the support, my dedicated readers! I have been toying with the idea of drawing out the character's wardrobes throughout the story, though drawing in an anime style has always been a bit of a challenge. Ah, well all the more reason to get practicing, I suppose. Okay, well READ ON!

**Inspirations (listen while you read)**

"Rag Doll" –The 4 Seasons

"Rollin Home" –Eric Anderson

"Welcome to my world" –Jim Reeves

"The Wanderer" –Dion

Chapter 3: Rag Doll Higurashi

Souta glanced up from his geometry homework and scrutinized the slowly ticking clock above the TV set. An uneasy gust of air escaped his lips while the 12 year old boy planted his face into his palms. Nearly forty-eight minutes had passed since his sister had promised she'd arrive home from work. Something troublesome **must** have happened.

Kagome's brother didn't know how correct he was, until the panting, raven-haired girl burst from the apartment's door and collapsed on the rough carpet. Kagome's skates were carelessly tossed over her shoulders and Souta could clearly see the forming blisters on her heels.

"Oh Souta," Kagome moaned into the rough carpet, "I am so genuinely sorry for coming home late. It was an absolutely horrendous and drawn out experience, cleaning that diner." Eyes the color of toasted coffee pried themselves from the carpet and examined the scrawny, kneeling boy. It was common knowledge to the Higurashi family that Souta had been born with a wise and elderly spirit, despite his youthful appearance, and lying to him had certainly never been simple. However, Kagome did not find it necessary to upset her younger sibling by filling him on the details of the day's events, so she simply stuck to the basics.

After wrapping her pale arms around the youth, Kagome made her way towards the rusted fridge in the corner of the apartment. Preparing a meal of eggs and toast for two, Kagome eased into her stool, mindlessly tuning out reality by focusing on more "important" things instead. However, nauseating bubbles erupted in Kagome's stomach as her mind once again drifted toward the short-tempered man she had met earlier that morning.

Unconsciously, Kagome's nimble fingers fumbled with her fork before flicking it off of the kitchen table. Souta took a prolonged, observatory glance at his sister's distraught expression before clearing his throat…

"It seems you've had an unpleasant start to your day, Kags. Hell, it's a Saturday! Why don't you just let me take care of things around here while you go out for some fresh air?" Souta grinned as he watched his sister nod dully before walking out of the apartment wearing only a pair of ballet flats and her work uniform. _'I would've never gotten away with that had she not been so out of it.' _ Souta checked once more that the peeling door was locked before shedding his clothes and grabbing a slice of pie and remote off of the TV.

**Inuyasha**

A ring of keys skidded across the newly cleaned granite counter, accompanied by the constant groans of a 19 year old with an aching back. Inuyasha's previous encounter with the diner's solid floor had no doubt tainted his already pessimistic mood. Taking in his surroundings, Inuyasha noted that the godly smell emitting from the kitchen was connected the batch of snicker doodles and coffee sitting in front of his parents.

Inuyasha decided to use his mother's presence to his advantage. He whimpered blatantly massaging his spine while eyeing his mother for a reaction. However, even after receiving an affectionate and concerned look from his mother, Inuyasha cut the act once he witnessed his father's exasperated glare.

Lady Izayoi and Inutaisho, for that is what his parent's were commonly called, could be founded beside each other at almost any given moment. While most friends of this lively couple would comment on their passionate inseparability, Inuyasha found the idea foul. _'What attracts people to this "true love" crap anyways?'_

Directing his attention from his newspaper and back to his son, Inutaisho nonchalantly directed Inuyasha to the massive kitchen table. Inutaisho began murmuring profanities under his breath as he watched the incompetent boy lazily plop into a seat and rest his ankles up on the table's surface.

"Shouldn't you be aiding Sesshomaru at the diner? After all, if he is to teach you responsibility the diner seems like an adequate place to get started," Izayoi commented sweetly after noting her husband's obvious annoyance with their sluggish child.

Taking the hint, Inuyasha fled from the kitchen before he could cause any more trouble. The half-demon hastily climbed the winding, marble staircase leading to his bedroom. A sigh of relief shook his body once he flung his door open to smell that unique stench of, well… teenage boyhood. Instantly yanking his polo over his head, Inuyasha lingered in the doorway struggling to remove the sweaty garment from his body.

"Has your head really gotten that big?" a low, merry voice questioned from a direction Inuyasha could not tell.

Alarmed that his demonic senses hadn't alerted him of the other presence, Inuyasha finely sharpened claws mangled the fabric until it came loose and whipped his head toward the figure sitting cross legged on his bed.

"Damn pervert," Inuyasha swore as his tense muscles relaxed, "why the hell are you here?"

"It is a pleasure to see you as well my dear friend," Miroku commented as kindness oozed from his devilish smile. He made his way towards Inuyasha extending out his arms and capturing his squirmy friend in a manly hug. "Actually, I've come here to ask you a favor."

Inuyasha snorted and looked over at his friend. "Of course you have, but I gotta say you still owe me from last weekend with the frat party…..and the…r-…rodent…..." Inuyasha's humiliated face glowed red as he recalled the night's events.

Taking notice of this, Miroku guided Inuyasha to sit on the bed while he me mentally prepared a way to beg his rambling buddy for this next favor. Getting on his knees and clasping his hands together gracefully, the sharp-looking boy calculated his idea.

"Oh get off it Inuyasha, surely you won't mind accompanying Sango, me, and the rest of the crew to the carnival tonight. You appear to be having a laid back summer anyways," Miroku attempted while trying not to offend his messy companion.

Scrunching his nose while contemplating the proposal, Inuyasha pondered why Miroku would think he'd object to such a treat. _'There has to be more to this…'_ The man with pearly locks looked suspiciously at the kneeling Miroku for a minute, before nodding his head moderately. This simple action earned a mirthful laugh from Miroku as he jumped to his feet.

"Well then, I'll see you there pal. Don't be late." And with that Miroku collected his jacket and silky fedora before skipping out of Inuyasha's door.

'_If this was a mistake please tell me now God!'_ Inuyasha struggled with himself as he once again recalled that horrid night in his college dorm.

**Kagome**

The spacey teenager had been strolling around the streets of her village's little downtown for almost an hour and a half by now. Cherry Ridge had always been popular due to its numerous little shops and boutiques all crammed in to fit the length the street. However, on that particular pleasant Friday afternoon Cherry Ridge seemed to be bustling with families and couples to the point of insanity.

Kagome unconsciously deterred to a halt as once again a chain of arm linked children sprinted, giggling through the crowds of adults. _'Eeeep! I really need to get out of here'_ Scanning her surrounds for an exit of some sort, Kagome made her way towards a little boutique by the name of _Daddy-O's Rockability._

Stretching her arms out comfortably, Kagome beamed at her small success of breaking free from the crowded street. Shuffling towards the far end of Cherry Ridge's music store, Kagome was already eyeing a glossy vinyl when another body collided with her own.

"Ah, what a wonderful habit of getting into trouble that I have," the 16 year old grunted sarcastically. To her side, a girl with lengthy auburn hair looked curiously at Kagome before recognizing the fetching, 16 year old next to her.

"Kagome," Sango yelped while tackling her unsuspecting friend in a bear hug. "You are exactly the person I wanted to see! I have something urgent to ask you!"

Giggling at the randomness of the situation, Kagome squeezed Sango back and plastered an excited smile on her face. "Sango calm down," she squeaked and grabbed her friend's shoulders, "what is it you needed to ask me?"

"Well… you see there's this carnival in town and Miroku-," Sango incoherently mumbled the rest under her breath until, "…and I wanted to know if you'd come with."

Kagome's thoughts were drawn towards her little brother Souta, how generously he allowed to take care of the apartment while she cleared her head. "Sango, my little brother Souta-"

Sango's friend really hadn't needed to say much more before she anxiously clamped a hand over Kagome's mouth and shook her head. "Kagome it's fine! Bring him along, Kohaku will enjoy a friend. We'll pick you two up around seven!" Speedily Sango made her exit, leaving Kagome stuttering. Did Sango even know where her apartment was? She shook her head vigorously before exiting the shop herself and making her way back to Souta.

'_What could be the harm in a little carnival?_

Little did these two naïve teens know what the night had in store.

Okay, well I hope this gave you an idea of the two separate worlds of Inuyasha and Kagome. I'm very excited to be able to write the next chapter now!!! Who doesn't love carnivals?!


	4. Chapter 4

_Milkshakes on Saturday Afternoons_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Inuyasha, nor do I own the following songs.**

Heh. My dearest apologies for the wait on this chappie! I'm currently cleaning out my entire room and I rediscovered what a spoiled kid I was for even owning this much junk. Mmm, well enjoy! This next chapter should be a blast to write, I love carnivals. :)

**Inspirations (listen while you read)**

"Tutti Frutti" –Little Richard

"Good Golly Miss Molly" –Little Richard

"Wild Thing" –The Troggs

Chapter 4: Good Golly

A melody created by knuckles rapping on a wooden door could be heard throughout Kagome's entire apartment complex. Her body became rigid when the knocking became louder and more violent, and she couldn't find the energy within herself to turn the knob.

"Oh, Kagome, open this damn door already. My feet are aching," a feminine screech sounded from the other side of the wood. When the door finally crept open a pair of arms shot out and grabbed Kagome in a cheery hug.

"Sango…you're so early," Kagome whined under her breath when she checked the time. "Two hours early to be exact." Untangling herself from Sango, Kagome's attention was directed downward towards her own paint-stained sweats and hoodie.

Immediately recognizing that disappointed gleam in her best friend's eye, Sango was reminded of her plan. A sugary grin light up Sango's face while mentally picturing the work she had ahead of her.

"Well, since I will admit I'm a tad bit early why don't we just head over to my house? I'm sure I can find you something suitable to wear," Sango tried to comfort Kagome as she directed the sister and brother from the safety of their apartment.

Sango's own home was not a far distance away and soon the pearly white car tugged into the driveway. Once they came to a halt, Kagome peered up from the magazine that she'd been so engrossed in and took a look at her surroundings.

A small, chestnut house sat cozily by a forever rippling pond. Though the garden hadn't been tended to today, vibrant splashes of crimson and tango added to the house's inviting atmosphere. Then, crouching down to pluck a pale water lily from the calming waters, Sango looked up at her friend and smiled. "Do you like what you see?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and cupped the dainty lily in her hands. "Sango, this place is a dream."

"Then get your ass in the house already," Sango teased.

While Souta and Kohaku made themselves comfortable by the TV, Kagome took one last concerned glance at her brother before obediently following Sango upstairs. Once the fiery brunette swung her door open, a chill breeze nipped at Kagome's pasty skin. _'This can't really be a good sign'_, but she shook the thought away and collapsed on Sango's doughy mattress. Twisting herself into lazy circles, Sango held up a collection of summer dresses on display for Kagome, before hoisting the young girl off of the bed.

"Um, what do you think you're doing?" the suspicious teen questioned while avoiding the swinging dresses.

Sango let out a heart-felt laugh before shoving the dresses at Kagome. "You didn't honestly think I was going to pass up the chance to doll you up?!'

Weary that this wasn't her friend's only intention, Kagome thrust the garments back into Sango's arms. Fiercely she shook her fragile head and stubbornly placed her hands on her hips. Unfortunately, this gesture only determined Sango even more and soon Kagome felt her body being lifted from the floor and hurled towards the bathroom.

"Just try them," Sango gave one last wink before hastily locking the bathroom door and leaving her friend pouting on the tile floor.

After the longest five minuets Sango had ever endured, Kagome sprung from the bathroom dressed in a citrus yellow, flowing dress. Giggles bounced off of the room's walls as the girls examined the dress from all angles.

"Sango this is ridiculous," she cried merrily while patting her flat stomach, "this is definitely a maternity dress!" Fleeting back into the bathroom, she left a hysterical Sango rolling and laughing on the bed.

When Kagome emerged in a flirty, one-shoulder number Sango fought to hold back a laugh. It wasn't that Kagome looked bulky, for she looked quite slim, but the dress it's self was tinted a most horrendous shade of green.

"Please change before that dress manages to blind me," Sango hollered from behind her pillow. It was only after Kagome skipped back into the bathroom that she came out of hiding.

"Hey this dress has possibilities," Kagome called from behind the thick wooden door. She twirled out of the bathroom to face Sango in a shoulder-less outfit decorated with a white, embroidered bodice. Pleased, Kagome looked down at the sunflower colored dress while smoothing out any visible wrinkles.

"Give us one more twirl, oh goddess," Sango cheered from bed. However, just as the petite girl spun again, Sango shrieked in horror. Rushing quickly to observe the dress closer, Sango pulled at the fabric only to confirm her beliefs. A massive smudge of period blood stained the dress's skirt.

"Wha- what is it, Sango?" Kagome shook her friend's shoulders until the brown-eyed girl came to.

Sango only pointed towards the monstrous stain and looked away mumbling insults. "Ayame must have ruined this dress last week, when she and Kouga went to that damn family picnic, "her voice faded in and out with each consonant.

Shrugging her shoulders, disappointed, Kagome wiggled out of the dress and crept back into the other room. _'Looks like you're my last option.' _She eyed the last dress that was draped on the shower curtain carelessly.

Whipping the ruined cloth into the trash, Sango focused her attention back on the closed bathroom door. She waited anxiously as the door crawled open for the last time, the golden light of the bathroom following Kagome's presence. Unconsciously, Sango's jaw dropped slightly and a gust of air escaped her throat.

"That bad, huh?" Kagome snickered at her friend's expression. _'Well then, that's that.'_ She spun on her heel, prepared to end this madness before a hand grasped her shoulder. Spinning around to see Sango with a pleasant expression gracing her face, Kagome gave her friend a baffled look.

Not hesitating, Sango tugged at Kagome until the girls were facing a mirror. "Well look at you," a hint of envy rimmed Sango's eyes.

Finally fixing her eyes to the reflection in the mirror, Kagome shook her head disbelieving the image before her. This wasn't the Kagome she'd always been, the same girl that preferred to lie with her cats over the company of people. Conservative, uncomfortable, obedient Kagome. Negative. This woman that stood before looked to be the very object of every man's desire. Full-figured and mature, Kagome took another glance at her obvious cleavage that the garment seemed to extenuate.

"This is too much Sango, "a small voice whined while still scrutinizing the mirror.

"Nonsense, Kagome! Once we fix you up with a bit of make up and fluff your hair, you're sure to be a knockout," her friend reassured from behind. Giving Kagome no time for second thoughts, Sango guided her friend to the Victorian vanity that sat to their right. "Trust me."

With glossy, bright eyes Kagome looked up at her friend for the first time and nodded confidently. Shutting her eyelids, she let Sango take over and imagined the transformation that was taking place.

**Inuyasha**

Snuggling back into the car's passenger seat, Inuyasha eyed the digital clock once more and sighed. 7:00 p.m. _'We're going to be late again.'_ Finally accepting this fact, he looked over to the driver of the vehicle and scoffed as they were once again caught at a red light.

"You know Miroku. Sometimes it's okay to drive the speed limit," Inuyasha commented sarcastically while tilting his head to watch an old woman pass him all the while giving them the finger.

"Yash, you know how dead I'll be if I bring back this car with dents and scratches. Sometimes I think he worships this guzzler more than he respects his own lord." Miroku kept focused on the road ahead of him, making sure to avoid at all cost the random reckless driver.

Deciding to end the discussion, Inuyasha let his heavy eyelids droop and dozed off into a light sleep. Letting the melodious tune on the radio cloud his thoughts and worries.

Inuyasha woke to the feeling to the kiss of cold concrete on a driveway. Instantly aggravated, the half-demon shot up growling at the idiot that had shoved him out of the car in the first place. "Damn you Miroku."

Shrugging innocently, Miroku waited for his fuming best friend to join him at the doorstep. Soon they were greeted by two prepubescent boys on of which smelled unfamiliar to Inuyasha, thus deserving a warning growl from the half-demon.

"Don't worry Inuyasha…he's just Kagome's little brother," Kohaku reassured his sister's friend before the two returned to their videogame.

_'Kagome…'_ Inuyasha's thoughts were now dedicated to the impulsive teen with the raven locks. He felt Miroku nudge him in the ribs, but couldn't find the strength to rip away from his daydream. However, Miroku was persistent and nudged the boy once again this time earning Inuyasha's bitter attention.

"Look up, you dolt." Miroku nodded his head towards the staircase where a lone figure stood patiently.

Directing his honeyed eyes to Sango's rosewood staircase he took in the beauty of that mysterious figure. The young girl wore a pure water lily in her dark tangles; her long, inky hair was curled into two flirty pigtails. As for her shadowed face an arrangement of nude and light pink makeup illuminated her clear skin. Though no jewelry dangled from the girl's neck or wrists, he found this rather to his liking as it made the stranger seem natural and earthly. Continuing to take notice of the woman's apparel, Inuyasha stiffened as he noted the soft, plumpness of breasts that were tastefully hoisted in a halter-top by the ruby, cotton swing dress. The girl's outfit fanned out from her hips to her knees and glossy, black heels dressed her feet.

When the stranger inched closer, obviously curious of Inuyasha as well, a familiar scent of rose petals and jasmine drifted to his nose. For it didn't take long for him to realize the girl he'd previously been adoring was none other than Kagome Higurashi herself.

She peered curiously at him, most likely wondering why his face held an expression of sheer terror. Kagome poked the shivering half-demon in the cheek in childish amusement, before the boy sharply turned his head towards the teenage girl.

Miroku and Sango watched this little exchange with tender expressions before they glided out the door, calling for Souta and Kohaku to come join.

Inuyasha distractedly motioned for Kagome to "lead the way" while secretly memorizing each curve and peak of the girl's silken, round lips. Once Kagome's body turned away from him, Inuyasha fought the urge to capture her slight form from moving away. Inwardly despising himself for these thoughts, Inuyasha snarled abruptly and moved to secure the door. But his golden orbs once again managed to drift dreamily to the memorable spot on the staircase, before he slapped the door shut.


	5. Chapter 5

_Milkshakes on Saturday Afternoons_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the following songs.**

Well I've been looking forward to this chapter for sometime and hopefully you'll enjoy it just as much as I do. Despite my killer cramps I tried to make this chapter as pleasant as possible. Read on and remember there is a part two to this chapter!

**Inspirations (listen while you read)**

"Popsicles and Icicles" –The Murmaids

"Don't Worry Baby" –The Beach Boys

"Here Comes the Boy" –Tracey Dey

Chapter 5: Topsy Turvy Carnival Days (Part One)

Kagome shyly peered out the window; her eyes enthusiastically scanning the sparkling fairgrounds. Once again she fought the ticking urge to scramble out of the half-opened window when she witnessed yet another couple walking back to their car eating chili dogs. Yummy, greasy, carnival food. Self-consciously Kagome glared at her rumbling tummy, fully aware of the unwanted attention her hunger was attracting.

_'Really? One skipped meal and you're already complaining?'_ She poked sharply at her moaning stomach, receiving odd looks from her companions.

The unhappy teen was alerted when she heard several car doors slam shut and the sound of bickering, male voices located outside the vehicle's barrier. Despite her womanly appearance, Kagome's childish curiosity overpowered her manners and she leaned her ear against the window's glass.

Giggling at her own simplicity, Kagome was silenced when she heard a dramatic whine that most likely belonged to Inuyasha. _'Oh, sophisticated egotistic Inuyasha. If only you could hear yourself now.'_ However, the little game was ended when abruptly her door snapped open and a large, callused hand yanked her own until Kagome knocked into Inuyasha's tense form.

"We should have brought the leash," Inuyasha muttered under his breath once Kagome jerked away. Pretending to ignore his comment, Kagome gave her friends a cheerful look and began to lead them, skipping, near the attractions.

With the bubbly schoolgirl so far ahead, the group walked in complete silence for the remaining five minuets. At times glancing at their invisible watches or swatting away unseen insects. After physically feeling the irking glares of Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha left with a "feh" his long legs carrying him towards the silly girl in front. Simplemindedly he followed Kagome like a broken puppy, still unaware why his friends shooed him away.

"Hey, wench. Where are you going exactly?"

In an instant the fuming girl halted in place, shifting her weight onto one leg and placing her hands on her hips. She pursed her cherry stained lips as if she'd tasted something terrible bitter, and cramped her bonny hand into a sturdy fist.

Clearing her throat Kagome raised her mocha orbs to his face, her nostrils flaring in an unladylike fashion. "Perhaps, Mr. Takahashi, your feeble mind has forgotten my name. So I will take pity upon you and remind you gently that I am to be called, Kagome. Ka-go-me," she grunted, "Please, try not to forget it again."

Now leaning against a mobile popcorn machine, Inuyasha studied the temperamental girl as she pranced away leaving a trail of interested men in her absence. Feeling a feverish fury wave over his body, the hanyou shadowed Kagome snarling at any fool that dared to come in contact with her.

This comical show continued for a good five minuets before Kagome's curious eyes took interest in a cotton candy machine nearby. She looked on patiently with a moist mouth and grumbling stomach until Inuyasha appeared at her side.

His body stood at peace, unaffected by the chaos around him. If not for his wandering, honey eyes proved that proved he was alive, Kagome imagined he may have been a magnificent, marble statue in another life. When the faint sound of laughter melted in Inuyasha's delicate ears, his attention was once again focused on the beauty beside him. He watched her, now impatiently swaying her hips and quickly diverted his eyes from her flexible body. Unfortunate for Inuyasha, Kagome rosy tongue decided to flick suggestively over her plump lips once his vision settled on her face.

Startled by the sudden thonk, vibrating the machine's surface, Kagome's wide eyes looked over to Inuyasha. He stood hunched over the counter, panting, and violently shoved a five dollar bill in the direction of the carnie. Unsure what to make of Inuyasha's bizarre outburst, she cocked her head to the side appearing to be concerned for the brute.

"Inuyasha, you're sweating. Are you alri-"

Kagome was cut off once a massive ball of blue fluff began tickling her nose. She grabbed the edible cloud gratefully and peered at the boy standing stiffly beside her.

"Ay! Wan sum Inooasa," asked the very considerate Kagome while continuing to shove the downy but sticky candy down her throat. This ridiculous display earned a chuckle from Inuyasha as he tugged her arm before striding away from the cotton candy machine.

"Woman, because of you we got separated from Miroku and Sango." Inuyasha looked back at his forced companion with an annoyed expression corrupting his face.

"Huh," was Kagome's intelligent reply, "I wonder where the hell they are."

**Miroku and Sango**

"Quit your worrying, my sweet, Kagome is a big girl…she can surely defend herself against Inuyasha." Miroku insisted to the girl to his right and snaked an arm securely around her waist. "You're too beautiful to fret about such petty things," his husky voice rang in Sango's ear.

"You flatter me too much, pervert." However, Sango's façade was shattered when her body erupted in laughter and she turned to her muscular frame towards Miroku playfully pushing him away. _'Harmless flirting never hurts, right?' _ Once again Sango's vision was clouded by her heavy eyelashes and she nervously plucked at her cuticles.

Though the two teens were not an item and surely no where near being lovers, a unique alter in their friendship had come about over the past few months. As the invisible but mighty force called, attractions, consumed the thoughts of these two souls everyday conversations seemed become a lot more unnerving. Neither knew how much longer until the tension would subside and when their normal lives could once again resume.

The couple began to wander towards the food in search of Kagome and her bottomless stomach. As the hopeless search for their missing friends continued, comfortable small talk preoccupied both Sango and Miroku's concerns and they soon found themselves consumed into a large group of people.

"What the hell is going on here?" Miroku tapped the broad shoulder of a fellow onlooker, holding protectively onto Sango. _'The last thing I need is for her to get lost in this mess as well._' However, she didn't struggle from his grasp, only glanced curiously at the center of the chaos.

The heavily tattooed man, Miroku had just previously questioned, glanced down at the young man embracing his supposed girlfriend. His rounded beer gut invaded Miroku's "personal bubble" and the giant finally leaned down, pointing a chubby digit towards the circle's center.

"See that fellow in the glass tank over there," his grisly voiced asked drunkenly, "well he's stated loud and clear that he'll kiss what ever loon is able to hit the target and dunk him." This received an unbelieving leer from Miroku and he once again questioned that fat man's state of sobriety.

Coughing up a sticky, liquor-scented substance, Miroku and Sango speedily snapped away from obviously ill man. However, a fleshy paw balanced on Miroku's shoulder and a booming laughter shook the old man's body.

"Come look," he insisted, "the cocky little man calls himself Kouga." Another sickly cough wheezed its way through his damaged throat. "Maybe you'll get yourself a kiss, boy," the man called after Miroku and Sango's fleeting forms.

"Kouga!" Sango's shrill scream found its way to the wolf boy's ears and he turned his large head towards the sound's source.

A slimy grin eased its way onto Kouga's lips and he waved obscenely at Sango and her befuddled partner. "Hey baby! Come to get a kiss from yours truly?"

After collecting herself, Sango let out a displeased grunt and snatched the three small balls from the current player's hands. Smacking seven dollars into the disgruntled girl's hand, Sango situated herself at the game's official boundary line. She gave one last look towards Miroku's still form.

Kouga looked amusedly while the fierce brunette chucked another sphere, missing the target by a mere three inches. He hooted and hollered at the girl's defeated expression as she stared at the lone ball in her hand.

Suddenly appearing at his sides, Rin and Ayame stood licking their vanilla ice cream and sticky fingers. Though they hadn't witnessed the whole ordeal, the diner girls both shouted out in support for Sango before attacking their cones once again.

Uncomfortably, Miroku scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Heh. Okay guys, mind telling me what this is about?"

"What you didn't know?" Rin's shining, innocent orbs prodded Miroku in an awkward way.

In an attempt to direct Miroku's attention towards herself, Ayame stroked the boy's muscular bicep. "Oh poor, sweet Miroku, you really are out of the loop! No one has told you about Sango and Kouga's history?" Leaving no time for a response, Ayame giggled lightly and then wore a serious expression on her face. "Well you see, those two were lovers once. Way back in the day I suppose. Anyway, I hear they were the happiest love birds that you ever did see, until Kouga began to sleep around like a fool. Obviously this didn't sit well with Sango, but I don't really like to take sides. I love both of them, ya know?"

Slightly disturbed by this new bit of information, Miroku's flushed face examined the struggling young woman. _'Oh Sango…'_

All was going well for dear Kouga, until a hysteric laughter sounded from the ground. Snapping his head towards Sango, he watched as she propelled the object brutally towards the target, all the while maintaining a beaming smile on her sweet lips. With a single thunk, Kouga splashed madly into the pool of chilled water. The cocky expression he wore before completely washed away.

Leaping wildly out of the water tank, Kouga strutted vainly towards the winner. He let his wet, slick hair drip in the grass before wringing it unpleasantly on Sango's white, ballet flats. "How bout that kiss, babe?"

"That's what I came here for," Sango let a sugary, sweet smile brighten her face before bringing her small, bony hand up to her face. Suggestively, she rimmed her rose bud lips with a wet finger and leaned ever so slightly into Koga's sturdy form. Kissing her finger tips softly she grazed Kouga's stubbly cheek with her palm before letting her eyes close.

Most viewers watched excitedly as the scene before them played out, yelling such things as "kiss the girl" or "get on with it". However, in the corner of it all stood a very confused Miroku, pleading Sango silently with his eyes.

Yet it was all over in a matter of seconds as Sango let her hand kiss Kouga's cheek with a loud clap. A stinging burn printed itself on Kouga's furious face in the shape of a handprint, while the crowd hysterically clapped.

"Don't cheat asshole." Sango shuffled her way towards Miroku collecting his large hand in her own. She smiled gratefully at him, as they walked away from the scene.

**Part two, up next! **


	6. Chapter 5, part two

_Milkshakes on Saturday Afternoons_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the character of Inuyasha or the following songs.**

Alrighty. Here's the second part to the previous chapter. Sorry for the wait, but I promise I haven't forgotten. I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors, but I figured you would want this chapter out as soon as possible. And now that that's finished, please enjoy the rest of this chapter! **Warning Minor Lime and cussing ahead**

Chapter 5: Topsy Turvy Carnival Days (part two)

Twenty-one. Kagome fingered the needle-like edge of the aluminum before she allowed it to plummet into the recycling bin. An exasperated sigh eased its way up her throat and she sprung back into place beside her unfavorable partner.

Collecting used, crushed beer cans had never been a hobby of Kagome's; however being a naturally upbeat person had motivated the girl to distract herself in any way possible from the chancy man to her right. Feeling her weak ankles crack ever so slightly, Kagome was reminded of their journey's purpose. 'To find Sango and Miroku,' Inuyasha had stated grimly. Craning her neck to observe the hundreds of people clustering around a dunk tank, Kagome snorted at the unlikely goal of finding the pair.

"Look Yash," Kagome started and immediately received a peeved glare from Inuyasha, "why don't we just make the best out of this carnival and actually do something! You know... Ferris Wheels, swinging chairs, carousels." Inuyasha watched curiously as Kagome's doe eyes glazed over and she began to wander in lazy circles around him.

"Feh. Let's just get this over with then." Guiding the naturally high girl through another horde of drunken adults, Inuyasha and Kagome made their way towards a glamorous, rotating machine.

While her walnut-sized orbs delightedly praised the golden grooves and knobs of the carousel's ceiling, her attention quickly drifted to the bobbing animals guarded by that magnificent roof. How could she pick just one creature when there was such an alluring variety? _'It feels as if I'm a child again.'_ Gripping the metal railing that restricted her from joining her plaster-filled, animal friends Kagome gave the carnie a toothy grin as he opened the gate. Not dillydallying a second longer, Kagome took off towards the carousel's platform and whined irritatingly once she spotted Inuyasha still hovering at the gate.

"Inuyashaaa," the girl impatiently hollered to her silver-haired friend across the spinning ride. Jutting out her right hip, she locked her knees into place in a stubborn stance.

Eyeing Kagome wearily, Inuyasha remained in place as a pink tinge spread to his cheeks. "Look woman, I am not getting anywhere near that cruddy hunk of metal. Besides that ride is for babies," he replied exaggerating the word "babies".

Fuming at the insult, Kagome brushed past the unusually patient carnie and clutched the collar of Inuyasha's pressed shirt. However, as her eyes slid to look into his own a coy expression replaced her furious one. "Oh I understand Inuyasha. I just really wanted to enjoy this experience with you," a high pitched giggle swam up her throat, "I suppose that was a little silly of me to expect." She turned and nodded sadly to the carnie before shuffling towards carousel mumbling something along the lines of "Well it's not everyday that I'd get to enjoy time with such a handsome man, oh well".

Fuzzy appendages picking up on this, Inuyasha scrunched his face in defeat. Thrusting another dollar into the carnie's chest, the long-haired boy toddled after Kagome while whispering a chain of curses. _'I swear, if anyone see's me…'_

Whirling her perky little head to look at the conquered Inuyasha, Kagome smirked. _'Had I known I was this great of an actress, I'd taken up drama far earlier in life.'_

"Hurry it up there, pretty boy!"

Inuyasha's eyebrows ticked in annoyance as he watched Kagome merrily straddle an oversized, ceramic rabbit. She cheered innocently as the boy plopped onto the plum dragon beside her. Finally signaling to those aboard the carousel, the sickly-looking carnie slammed his fingers into a red button and the ride began to rotate.

A fit of laughter overcame Kagome as she watched her neighbor uneasily situate himself on the enormous, moving dragon to her left. With white knuckles he gripped the carousel's golden pole and looked tensely at the ride's shaking floor boards. "How is it you enjoy this?"

"Relax Inuyasha. Enjoy the ride while it lasts," she reminded.

"Feh." The rigid boy watched as Kagome shifted her weight and spun wildly on the back of her rabbit.

Preparing himself for the challenge about to come, Inuyasha hesitated before releasing the now sweaty pole propped himself onto his knees. Once he was steady, Inuyasha cleared his throat in an attempt to catch Kagome's wandering attention.

"Well aren't you a brave, little dragon king?!" The girl with raven locks tugged lightly on Inuyasha's cheek before sliding backwards in her seat. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha with a competitive gleam in her eye before she spread her long legs out into the splits.

Choking on his own saliva, Inuyasha may have been currently staring at the girl's confident expression; however he did not miss the flashing of Miss Higurashi's panties once she slid on her back. "Feh. I'll show you, wench." Grasping the dragon below him with fierce strength, Inuyasha slowly lifted his body into the air in a handstand position. He cranked his neck to look at Kagome's gaping mouth and laughed heartily. "Don't mess with a former gymnast."

Temporarily stunned by the cocky man's impressive performance, Kagome snorted rashly. Once her chocolaty eye's caught sight of the glossy, bobbing pole impaling the rabbit's chest she knew what she had to do. Snickering as crawled her way up the pole, Kagome let out a childish howl before letting her torso swing back and forth. The teenager was latched onto the pole in such a ridiculous manner, Inuyasha found it hard to keep his balance and tumbled right off of the creature. Now standing to observe her new pose, Inuyasha noted that the metal was tightly secured between her skinny legs for she was positioned completely upside-down. When he saw that she was clearly giving him the finger with her free hands, Kagome grinned back at her chortling enemy.

From afar the carousel operated sat in his booth, content in his own sour stench and visual filth. Glancing at his wrist watch one last time, he counted how many minuets had passed already. You see, the show playing out in front of him had been far too entertaining to put to an end, so the carnie simply let the carousel rotate endlessly to his desire.

A throaty chuckle escaped his cracked lips as he watched the teenage couple going at it again. They had been attempting "outdoing" each other for the past three and a half minuets now, somehow never taking their eyes off one another.

Sometimes he would catch glimpses of the spunky girl accidently flashing her underwear to the crowd while touching her toes, which always caused the male portion of viewers to roar hysterically. Then there were moments where her peculiar looking boyfriend would situate himself behind the rabbit and hump it, making obscene gestures.

Kagome could already feel the stiffness in her cheeks from smiling too long and she looked over her shoulder and into the faces of the audience for the first time. _'A lot of teenage boys at these things'_, she noted simply. Shrugging of her curiosity, Kagome scanned the crowd for any familiar faces.

"Ouch! What'd you do that for, bitch?" Inuyasha rubbed his fragile nose, while glaring at Kagome's fist. "I didn't even do anything this time!"

Her wide, almond eyes looked innocently at Inuyasha and for a moment she even looked concerned for his wellbeing. "Sorry, Inuyasha. I just thought I saw Sango and Miroku," the school girl explained absentmindedly.

"Wha-" The hanyou peered curiously over his shoulder, while appropriately seating himself. His head snapped from front to back seeking his friends through the many blurred faces. Finally catching sight of the supposed look-a-likes, Inuyasha rolled his eyes once the couple began their passionate displays of affection. "Feh, woman incase you haven't realized Sango and Miroku aren't the lovey-dovey type of people. It's obviously not them." And with that he turned his attention back to the golden rod in front of him.

However, the annoyed boy was instantly distracted once Kagome's fingers jabbed continuously into his ribcage. When his large head finally turned, Kagome screeched their names, while most likely permanently damaging the hanyou's sensitive hearing. Before Inuyasha could utter a word, Kagome clamped a clammy hand over his mouth, forcing the two to observe silently as the couple surveyed their surroundings nervously before sneaking into a vacant tent together.

"Well that was definitely questionable."

Inuyasha nodded dumbly at Kagome's remark as they rode in mortifying silence, the rubbing of rusty metal gears tainting the quiet with its stubborn screech.

**Sango and Miroku**

The clink of a metal belt buckle hitting the floor could barely be heard above the passionate moans ringing in the air, as two sweaty bodies moved together as one.

Soon after, a sheer sweat began to cover the two lovers, making the musty carnival tent even hotter. The moist air filled with desire and affection clouded the couple's thoughts as they continued in their eager dance. Allowing all petty concerns and stress exit their bodies the panting lovers collapsed in a lazy heap on the floor before their flushed, heated skin embraced for a third time.

**Inuyasha and Kagome**

Fetching their belongings left at the carousel's front gate, Inuyasha and Kagome left the ride in silence. Casting a curious glance at the boy's dazed expression; Kagome cleared her throat before she began to speak.

"Well, if you want my opinion I think that we should walk towards Miroku and Sango so that they know we're okay. I mean, I can only imagine how worried they must be."

Rolling his eyes at her suggestion, Inuyasha blindly made his way farther into the chaotic fairgrounds. However, when he was assaulted by a tiny fist yanking a handful of his shimmering locks, Inuyasha stopped his walk and snarled darkly at the school girl. Lifting his aggravated gaze towards to her face, his expression softened a bit when he caught her spooked stare. _'Feh. What the hell should I care?' _

Kagome, who thought she had managed to tame the beast, looked at Inuyasha disappointedly once he began to walk farther into the crowd. Stumbling over her feet to keep up, Kagome clung innocently onto Inuyasha's sleeve earning a scrutinizing look from the hanyou.

Fortunately for Kagome, Inuyasha laughed off the unexpected act and recovered to his usual, care-free state. "If I know anything about Miroku, I know that walking in on him and Sango doing the nasty will only result in severe pain," and his mirthful golden eyes seemed to relish in an old memory.

This statement caught his "new friend" off guard and Kagome struggled to breathe whilst choking on her own spit. "What do you mean," the petite girl yelped.

"I mean exactly what I said. It would be a poor choice to find them now."

Her appalled leer remained on Inuyasha while she uselessly scrapped her mind for any other explanation to their friends' bizarre behavior. "Oh be serious for once," Kagome griped, "they are not having s- making love!" Avoiding a spontaneous ice cream cart placed in the center of the carnival's main walkway, Inuyasha and Kagome continued to make eye contact. "Besides Sango's too good for that," she added.

Finally halting at a game booth, Inuyasha raised a single eyebrow to Kagome's last statement. _'Who the hell is this girl trying to convince?'_ Still, he decided it was easier to tolerate the schoolgirl when she wasn't squawking so he shrugged the subject off.

"Wow," a sudden exclamation from Kagome caused Inuyasha to come back to earth. "I haven't seen one of these bad boys in ages!"

Kagome's cherry dress folded underneath her bum as she settled into one of the five stools. Plopping her bony elbows onto the booth's counter, Kagome patted a seat beside her as to signal Inuyasha to join her.

Exhaling in defeat, the grown boy followed her direction and slid a five dollar bill across to the orange-bearded carnie behind the countertop. A powerful laugh erupted from his body when he swiveled in his stool, only to witness Kagome cling murderously to the plastic gun before her. "You sure you're ready to be outdone once again by yours truly?"

"What ever you say, pup."

Before Inuyasha could object, the click of a gunshot sounded and the game began. The two teenagers sat hunched-backed in their stools as they propelled their torsos forward into the splintery countertop. Sleek, mighty water guns spit uncontrollably into two mini targets, splattering the dull carnie every once in a while. Time was running out, yet both bars continued to rise inching closer and closer to the checkered finish line. A determined grumble rose from Inuyasha's chest as a result of Kagome's labored breathing. He let his eye wander over her heaving chest for a split second, before he mentally scolded himself for such demented thoughts.

The game was all over in a matter of seconds when both bells sang beautifully into the humid air. Two bewildered sets of eyes looked closely at the results, momentarily confused by their tie. To the average human eye, this match looked to mostly be a tie.

"Huh. Very peculiar," the carnie commented while scratching his overgrown, wiry beard. "It actually looks like the babe beat chya." This proof warmed Kagome's body as she jumped up from her stool and gave Inuyasha a childlike poke. "So what'll it be, pretty lady?" The carnie folded his arms patiently, while giving the unsuspecting girl a seductive wink.

"Um, well…" Kagome quickly scanned the prizes while shifting uncomfortably under the creepy man's gaze. Her eyes searched the rows of large stuffed animals and hats before they were drawn to a particular, fuzzy headpiece. "That one, please!"

Retrieving the desired prize, the carnie handed it over to Kagome brushing his hand against her own in the process. His demon senses alerting him of Kagome's obvious discomfort, Inuyasha growled crossly before yanking his partner away from the booth.

"Thanks," she responded quietly once safely away.

Deciding to ignore her gratitude, Inuyasha gave a sharp "feh" and motioned towards the furry object that was held protectively in Kagome's hands. "So what did you get, wench?"

Too proud of her previous victory to be insulted Kagome delightedly lifted her prize to Inuyasha's face, laughing when he squinted his eyes in confusion. "It a headband, Yash, with fuzzy kitty ears," Kagome joyfully cheered. She fitted the black headpiece snuggly onto her head, knocking the water Lilly that once decorated it onto the grassy floor. "See?!" Twirling herself in a series of circles, Kagome's curly pigtails spun wildly while two protruding appendages stood erect on her head.

Shaking his head in disapproval, Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak but quickly objected to the idea. _'Why she would want to resemble a freak, I'll never know.'_ Self-consciously brushing his fingertips against his own set of ears, Inuyasha let a miserable half-whimper exit his throat. However, Inuyasha's attention was directed back to Kagome when he felt her supple chest collide into his own. Looking down at her flustered expression, Inuyasha lifted his next to watch a jittery boy shift his weight from one foot to the other.

"I'm so sorry ma'am." Even the boy's polite tone caused Inuyasha to deepen his aggravated expression.

"Oh it's really alri-," Kagome stopped mid sentence when she spun around to face the worried boy. "Hojo?"

Apparently seeming to recognize the embarrassed schoolgirl as well, the boy scratched the back of his head nervously before nodding his head. "It's been quite a while Higurashi," he chuckled. Hojo embraced Kagome in an intimate hug, before she slid back into place at Inuyasha's side.

Not able to ignore Inuyasha's continuous jabs to her ribcage, Kagome turned to her antagonizer causing him to stop. "I'm so sorry for not introducing you two," Kagome apologized more to Hojo than Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, this is Hojo a very good school friend and a very, very old ex-boyfriend. And this, Hojo, is a…err, _friend_ of mine."

The two boys shook grimly shook hands, making it painfully obvious to Kagome the competition they had just mentally agreed to.

"Well Higurashi, it seems we have much catching up to do. Perhaps you'd like to accompany me to dinner this Sunday night?"

Inuyasha didn't miss the suggestive glint to Hojo's eyes and he snarled outwardly for the boy to hear. "As if Kagome would willingly be seen in public with such a cowardly companion," the hanyou threatened for reasons even unknown to him.

Mildly shocked that Inuyasha would actually say such a thing, Kagome stepped forward between the two hateful men. "Hojo I would be honored to be your date Sunday evening. Just come by my place around seven, okay?" she responded leaving no time for Hojo to react. Instead Kagome swiveled her womanly hips around to stand in front of a very upset Inuyasha.

"How dare you," was Kagome's heated reply before she allowed her fist to connect harshly with Inuyasha's nose. Her tiny feet carried her briskly away from the scene, while she left Inuyasha and Hojo to sort out the disaster they had created.

"Well, looks like it's time to go," Hojo absentmindedly voiced allowed before wander off in a separate direction.

"She just…punched me." Inuyasha cradled his bleeding nose protectively, but never let his focus leave Kagome's now fading form. Blinking several times in an attempt to come to, the hanyou instinctively chased after the raging girl in the chaotic crowd that had consumed her. Grabbing lightly onto her bare shoulder, Kagome rotated sharply only to face Inuyasha once again.

Already clenching her fists at the sight of the hanyou, Kagome could physically feel the block of fury build up inside of her. However, her temper faltered suddenly when she caught sight of Inuyasha's bruised nose dripping through the tight slits between his fingers. "Oh god," the schoolgirl breathed lightly before guiding Inuyasha to an empty bench. Grabbing a fistful of napkins from a nearby hotdog stand, she carefully tended to Inuyasha's sore nose.

"Feh. Wench, this is your fault completely," Inuyasha interrupted her progress when she began using her own saliva to clean him. "You're not my mother."

"And thank god for that," Kagome's dark sarcasm practically bled from her voice. Positioning her self closer to Inuyasha as to examine her work, Kagome nodded her head surely and threw out the soiled napkins. "Inuyasha," the girl started once she was sure his focus was back on her, "I shouldn't have reacted like that back there and I'm sorry. It just bothered me that you thought yourself able to make decisions for me."

When she spotted Inuyasha begin to open his mouth, Kagome shook her head negatively. "Let's just leave it at that."

Agreeing to respect her decision, Inuyasha leapt from his sitting position on the bench and stood erect on his feet. "Well then, putting that behind us, let's continue in our everlasting duel," he reminded while tugging Kagome off her seat. This, of course, earned a surprised giggle from the girl and she bounced back quickly to her competitive mood.

"Judging by your poor gaming skills, I doubt this will be much of a challenge," Kagome responded conclusively before running off to another carnival booth.

**Sango and Miroku**

Uncertain silence had cast itself upon the small carnival tent and the continuous chatter of voices from outside had only made the matter worse.

Gently zipping up her brown boots, Sango peered up from her bangs to watch the shirtless man in front of her. _'What did we do?'_ A groan threatened to sound from her throat and the girl stood straight letting her knees knock in a defensive stance.

Sango barely caught the sob in her throat as she continued to watch Miroku lazily stare at the floor beneath him. Distractedly scanning the room for the first time, Sango noted the various stacked boxes of snacks towards the corner as well as a lone pair of stilts leaning against a rusting popcorn machine. It's once sparkling glass case now disregarded and filthy. _'How unfortunate that, that piece of trash can now provide to be a symbol of my pathetic self.'_ Clearing her mind of the metaphor, Sango's glossy stare made its way back to the still boy.

Sango's slim body shook with resentment as her boot smashed swiftly into a cardboard box to her left. It was then that she released the enraged sob that clouded her chest. "What is it, Miroku?" the brunette's raging head hung low and her hazel eyes were forced on the dirt floor. "Do you regret it?"

Craning her neck to observe his reaction, Sango believed her heart to be drained from all of its feeling. There he sat, unchanged and unmoving, upon a box of cardboard. _'Actions do speak louder than words.'_ Sango swallowed bitter and dry. "Do you regret _fucking _me?!"

It was then that Miroku's stare strayed from the dirt floor and witnessed as Sango's body went limp, causing her to fall roughly onto her knees. A shrieking wail sounded from her throat, as she hung her head shamefully.

"God, Sango. How could you even assume that?" Miroku crawled to the weeping girl only to have her flinch away from his tender touch. "Sango," he breathed warmly when he finally caught hold of her face between his palms. "I love you, have always loved, and will continue to feel that same love for you. Please never doubt that," he pleaded while Sango slowly raised her face. "I just never expected it to happen like this."

Sango's dazed expression replaced her previous glare and she observed Miroku with great concern when a single splash dripped onto her cheek. Moving her nimble fingers to wipe away the stray teardrops collecting under Miroku's eyelids, she gingerly pressed her lips to each closed eyelid.

"Sango," the boy whispered shakily smiling at the beauty before him.

Letting her sweet kisses trail to his thick lips, Sango released her last weary breath of air before kissing Miroku hotly on the mouth. "I will always be yours," she sighed contently into his ear.

**Inuyasha and Kagome**

The final buzz sounded from the board above. Digitally displayed for all to see, the score 10 to 2 was shown in bright reds and blues.

Accepting her failure, Kagome hesitated before shaking Inuyasha's hand with a playful grin. "So maybe basketball isn't my forte, but I sure seemed to exceed you in pretty much everything else."

"What are you talking abou-," Inuyasha began in a high-pitched whine before he spotted the frisky smile that spread its way on Kagome's face. He nudged her lightly before leaning his back against the booth's barrier coolly.

"I can't believe we achieved in playing every game this place has to offer," Kagome giggled before relaxing next to the tired hanyou.

"I still can't believe one girl managed to cost me forty-five dollars in the course of an hour at a lousy carnival. Mind you this isn't even a date," Inuyasha laughed whole-heartedly while patting his almost empty wallet.

However, money wasn't a humorous subject to Kagome and she paced anxiously in front of Inuyasha's relaxed form, as if contemplating something. Facing the hanyou with a serious expression, Kagome nodded her head once before nibbling shyly on her bottom lip. "In two weeks I will be able to pay you back. It won't be a problem."

Inuyasha's mouth opened slightly and his dark brows furrowed. "Look, I was just kidding with you. Believe it or not I enjoyed myself," stopping his response short as to prevent himself from revealing anymore. "Kicking your ass, that is."

Giving the boy one last unsure stare, Kagome let out a relieved breath and leaned back against the wooden post. Prying her cocoa-colored orbs from Inuyasha, she recognized a few blurry faces in the bumbling crowd before her. "Yash, look!" Kagome's freshly manicured finger directed his vision towards a couple walking their way followed by two young boys, each with various glow sticks decorating their arms and legs.

"Kagome, Inuyasha," the cheerful voice of Miroku sounded above the crowd's mindless babble. Waving his only free hand, Miroku signaled the two to join the growing group.

Embracing Sango in a tight hug Kagome could feel her friend's cold, tearstained cheek, yet decided now wouldn't be a good time to discuss. She then leaned over the two laughing boys and kissed Souta affectionately on the cheek, causing the boy's face to turn a mild shade of ruby. "Where are we going?" Kagome questioned aloud once she realized the group had been walking in a specific direction away from all of the rides and entertainment.

"The boys decided they wanted to see the freak show before we left," Sango replied casually as if attending the show was part of her everyday routine.

Inuyasha, however, didn't miss the look of worry print itself onto Kagome's face as he walked in step beside her. "Feh don't worry, Wench. You won't find anything in there uglier than you."

"Asshole," Kagome muttered under her breath fully aware of her younger brother's presence. Instead she continued at her normal pace in a perfectly composed manner, only allowing herself to stop on Inuyasha's foot "accidently" a couple times in the process.

"Oh this looks so cool," Souta commented with obvious excitement twinkling in his eyes. The boys ran off into the darkened house before Kagome could even manage a word.

"Kagome aren't you coming? I promise it won't be that bad," Sango attempted to reassure her distressed friend. However, Miroku's eager tugs eventually pulled her into the darkness, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone at the front gate.

Her head snapped to reread the sign posted beside the house's entrance. "_House of the Freaks: Welcome Home!_ " Unconsciously backing up into Inuyasha's stiff body, Kagome gasped horrified when she felt his large hands shove her forward into the house's dark depths.

A massive backlight shown down on Kagome and Inuyasha as they followed the arrows directing them to separate sights along the way. Each performer seated upon a circus-like platform, making it easier for viewers to observe.

"Gah," Kagome yelped while staring wide-eyed at a thin man devouring a sword. Continuing from there, her grip on Inuyasha's forearm strained even more when the two came across a naked woman breathing fire. Looking down at the appalled girl, Inuyasha chuckled before pushing her to another platform.

This process continued in a similar manner throughout the different exhibits until Kagome and Inuyasha were met with a small group of rowdy, teenage boys. Kagome, who had released her death grip on Inuyasha to timidly touch the beard of an older woman, was suddenly thrown on the ground by an unfamiliar source. Looking up through her bushy bangs, Kagome eyed the boy that had shoved her so forcefully.

"Get up, bitch," the boy grunted leaving both Kagome and the bearded woman speechless.

Curious to his motives, Kagome stood silently before placing her hands on her hips. "What the hell did I do to you?"

The blonde haired boy scoffed and motioned with his thumb to a growling Inuyasha. "It's because you hang out with filth, like that beast."

Her attention quickly shifted from the boy's sneering face to that of Inuyasha. Kagome noted the protective stance he was in as a couple of teenagers circled him mockingly. "This is the best freak I've seen all day," a slim boy wearing a basketball jersey voiced.

The boy left her side only to approach Inuyasha face to face. Before Inuyasha could react, the group of boys simultaneously chucked remainders of their popcorn into his precious hair and down his back.

"Inuyasha," Kagome breathed with unease.

Halting his continuous growls to stand erect, Inuyasha's clawed hand snatched the collar of the terrible boy before speaking in a dark, morbid tone. "You are a disgrace to your creator, worthless human." Inuyasha spat sourly on the ground before kneeing the boy in the crotch and slamming his face into the dirt surface below.

Understanding this was their cue to abandon the scene, Kagome turned back to Inuyasha and the bloody boy. "You didn't see any of this," Kagome whispered hastily to the alarmed performer, soon receiving a hesitant nod. Calling out to Inuyasha, they fled from the house. _'He looked so embarrassed…so innocent.'_ Shaking these thoughts from her head, Kagome glided through the door only to face Miroku, Sango and the boys.

"Wow, what took you?" Kohaku impatiently groaned from his seat on the ledge.

Noticing the light sweat that covered Kagome's panting figure, Miroku wiggled his eyebrows at Inuyasha before patting the hanyou on the shoulder. "Nice job, buddy. You did well."

Realizing his message's meaning, Inuyasha's eyebrow ticked and his still bloody claws curled into a fist. Fortunately, before the hanyou could attack his perverted friend, Miroku received a peeved slap from Kagome herself.

"Let's get going," Sango declared once Miroku shamefully recovered from the slap.

The journey back to the car was definitely a long one and it had only been a couple of yards before Kagome's knees gave out. Debating on whether to carry the weak girl or not, Inuyasha gave into her pleading eyes and scooped up the schoolgirl bridal style.

Finally arriving to their destination, Inuyasha glanced down at Kagome when he heard a light snore shake her steady breath. Her long, lush eyelashes were pressed delicately against her cheeks and her cherry-stained lips were opened ever so slightly.

_'I really need to get away and get some rest' _Inuyasha slid her limp body into the backseat before relaxing beside the resting girl. Trying to ignore her vulnerable state, Inuyasha focused out the window until the car arrived in his driveway. _'Oh thank, god.'_

Positioning Kagome to rest against her sleeping brother, Inuyasha thrusted from the car's leather seat and closed the door gently behind him. Hunching over to face his friend in the driver's window, Inuyasha grinned at Sango's sleeping form leaning against Miroku's shoulder. "Take care of her," he said while motioning to quietly resting brunette.

"Of course," Miroku smiled widely before pulling out of Inuyasha's driveway and into the night's welcoming darkness.


End file.
